Crashing an Arranged Marriage
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: I saw her walking down the aisle. Tears running down her face. I should be at the front of the alter. We should be getting married. I yelled " I object!" Everyone stared at me with surprise. ShikaTema. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read!

* * *

**Shika's P.O.V.**

" SHIKAMARU!!! YOU HAVE A LETTER SENT FROM SUNA!!!!" My dad yelled at me. It was probably from Temari. We have been dating for the past few months and kept it a secret. We actually have pretty good reasons to keep it a secret.

One: we each live in a diffrent village and if the villages ever went into battle with each other....well that would be a terrible thing.

Two: the teasing would absolutely kill both of us.

Three: her brothers would kill me if they found out I was dating her.

" Here you go son. You know you get letters from Suna a lot." It wasn't a statment, it was a question.

" The kazekage's sister and I are good friends." I wanted to finish it ' with benefits' just for the hell but Temari would personally come here and beat me to death with that enourmus fan of hers. I shrugged my shoulders and left the room. Ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Hey Shikamaru....I miss you. Meet me at the front gates on Friday. In the afternoon of course so you'll actually be up. _

_See you soon lazy. I hate you. _

_P.S. I have some bad news...just always remember I hate you. No matter what kay?_

I smirked. I hate you really meant I love you. I didn't even know what to think of the p.s.. It really scared me. Whatever happens she will always ' hate' me. Ugh. Even with my IQ I can't figure her out. How troublesome.

" Hey Shikamaru! Ino, you and I are going to my favorite BBQ place! Come on we gotta get going!"

" Yeah Shika-kun! We want to go before you have to pick up that chick from the desert." Jealousy riding through the whole statement. Ino asks me out all the time and I always give her the same answer. No. I mean come on I'm in love with the most troublesome woman ever. Huh its interesting how life works.

" Fine. Fine. I'm coming. Geez calm down." I wanted to add ' stop calling my girlfriend a chick' but they both would be unhappy. Chouji because I didn't tell him and Ino because....well she's Ino. We started walking to the BBQ when something caught my eye.

A girl. She had four pony tails and an enourmous fan hanging on her back. A black kimono wrapped her body showing her curves with a red sash tied in the middle. Her blonde hair (this sounds so ehh) shines in the light and her teal eyes my god I always get lost them in. What scared me the most was the sadness in her eyes. I remembered the p.s. and was absolutely scared.

" Umm guys...I'm gonna go. I really wanted to go the restaurant with you but there's my mission and she's early. Bye!" I ran off to see what was wrong with her. " Hey Temari, how are you?" This was the main question I absolutely needed to know. She looked up at me. She ran towards me and gave me a hug? I heard her sobbing.

" Mari what happened? Did something happen to Gaara or Kankuro? Paul or Jason (two characters I made up for her bestfriends that live in Suna)? Is something going on? Are you dying? Leaving...me?" I hope that last question was not a yes. Please god, she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd do anything for her.

She looked at me. " Shika...I'm forced to....leave...you. I never wanted it. Apparently my father made a deal with the mist village that that...I'd marry....their first born son. I never knew until now. If I don't then war will break out and Suna doesn't need that right now. I have to do this for my country....I'm so sorry." She kissed me probably for the last time and she started walking away. Away from me.

Away from my life. To be married to some prince. My dream was to marry her and have two children, a girl and a boy. Now I can't even kiss her, hold her, hold hands, talk to her, send letters to her. My future flashed through my eyes. I would never want to marry anyone else. I'd be all alone with no kids. Just for her. While she will be married, have kids, and be a queen of the mist village forever holding a treaty with Suna.

Ino and Chouji were stunned. Wide-eyed and mouths dropped to the floor. " You two were....and she....and you....what the hell is going on here?" Ino started screaming and I completely ignored her and chased after her. She's not too pretty or too ugly yet the most troublesome ever.

" Temari! You gotta wait up. I don't want to lose you!" She turned around, tears still running down her face. It broke my heart. I hugged her close to me. " Don't leave. There must be something I can do for you. For us. I can't live life without you." I looked up and saw some high diginified guy walk towards us.

" Ahh sweetie there you are! I thought I lost you! Come on we need to pick out a chapel, dress, cake...who the hell is this?" He looked me up and down. It sickened me how he called her sweetie. I glared at him. He has no right to take her away from me.

" Ummm hands off my fiance." He grabbed her by the arm and held her close. I almost screamed at him ' what the fuck are you doing?' I didn't though. " Honey we have to go now. We can't keep the tailor waiting." He put his arm around her waist. Him just touching her mad me want to use shadow strangle on him. She looked back at me with eyes saying help me.

Oh of course I would help her. She better be ok....with that that....jackass. His hands all over her. Acting like he owns her. Walking all over her. Making her life miserable. Taking her away from me. Jealousy taking over my control and I almost had him with my shadows but Chouji stopped me from snapping his neck.

" Shikamaru don't! You'll start a war and that means fighting Temari. Do you really want that? Tsunade-sama would make you fight her! You'd have to kill her! Then you don't even have a chance. Calm down!"

" Fine. I'll leave it alone...for now but if he does anything.." Chouji shook his head at my threat.

" Shikamaru. You need to chill. We'll get her out of this. Then everything will go back to normal and you two will be all cheery and laughing and kissing and be with each other. Kay?" I nodded my head yes. Somehow that guy didn't really give me a safe feeling. I guess you could say it was my ninja's sense.

All I knew was that I was getting her back. No matter what. Even if it went down to killing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**I actually am very happy with this right now. I will probably finish it. Maybe. It will definately take awhile cause I'm in an honor class and stuff sooo ya. Tell me what ya think. Thanks for reading. Please reveiw! No flames please! Just consrtuctive criticism. Chapter 2 coming soon!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! **

**"talking"**

**thinking or narrating**

**--------------------------------------- end of p.o.v.**

_**~Flashback/End Flashback~**_

* * *

**Temari's P.O.V. **

I really did not want to be at this damn tailor. I would rather be at a hill laying my head on his shoulder...tears trying to push their way through again. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name. My future (hopefully not) hubby was talking to me.

" Do you like that dress? I think its to...hmm. Opinion?" He was questioning me. No matter what I say he only does what he wants. Spoiled jackass. Everything is about him.

" I don't like it. It looks like it should be in a fairytale wedding with a prince and princess. This is no fairytale wedding, it's hell." I replied icily. Sending him one of my best death glares. He wasn't even phased. He actually walked closer to me and grabbed my chin.

" This is a fairytale honey. Think about it. A prince and princess destined to be together by birth and they actually fell in love with each other! I call it romantic." He kissed me. It wasn't like how a certain someone else would kiss me. This dork's kisses are more forced and awful. Now that other boy...it was more gentle, passionate, yet it was fierce. Like he needed me, wanted me. With that other boy, I felt safe and happy. With this jackass, I feel trapped and in pain. He stopped kissing me. " What's wrong honey? Why don't you ever kiss back?"

His happy-go-lucky attitude took a turn for the worst. He sounded pissed off. Then I felt a sting on my cheek. He slapped me...hard. I reached up and touched my now hurting cheek. " What the hell was-" He pushed me off the little stand I was on. I looked up at him. He had this evil glare and his eyes looked like they had fire in them.

" Listen. I love you and you love me, end of story!" He grabbed me by my arm (which will leave a bruise) and kissed me. This time I didn't want all that to happen again so I kissed back (it was awful). I was doing this so I wouldn't get hurt....I was going to be abused the rest of my life if I ever messed up. " Bye honey. We are going to buy that dress, let me talk to the tailor. You stay in here."

I was shaking. He left the room and I collapsed to the floor. I was beyond terrified. I was going to be living in hell for the rest of my life. I never wanted this! Why didn't my jackass of a dad ask me if I wanted this!? He never did care. Not with me or Gaara. His only suitable child was Kankuro, in his eyes at least. I was never good enough for him. In his eyes, I was my mother. He missed her and I happened to look a lot like my mother.

" Mari?" I looked up to see the best guy in the world. He had shock all over his face. He looked like he was going to kill someone. I just ran to him. He was the only thing that made me feel safe (well other than my brothers). I would never leave him.

* * *

**Shika's P.O.V.**

That fucking jackass! He hit her! I'm so close to going out there and beating the shit out of him. I promised only a week ago I wouldn't let anything hurt her. Even if it meant dying. Of course after that she said she would rather die than me. Still.

I remembered when I felt that the guy wasn't safe for her. My ninja senses were right. Sometimes I really hate it when I'm right.

_~Flashback~_

_" Shikmamaru! I have a dress that needs to get picked up at the tailors down the street. Go pick it up before the store closes!" My mother, Yoshino, demanded. _

_" Ugh. Fine." I was not ready to go to the tailors, I was already mad because Temari was with that gay prince. Then I remembered she was there. Might as well go after all I might see her. I was walking down the road and entered the three roomed building. The first room you enter is the waiting room. Then you go through the door at the end and that's where you can pick out dresses. The third room is located to the left. Dressing rooms. _

_" Umm, I'm here to pick up a dress for Yoshino Nara." I said._

_" Oh yes. It's in the dressing rooms. Go through that door and to the left."_

_" Thank-you." I was using my manners. I sighed my famous word. Then I heard them. I heard Temari. _

_I looked in the room and saw her._

_" Do you like that dress? I think its to...hmm. Opinion?" He was questioning her. _

_" I don't like it. It looks like it should be in a fairytale wedding with a prince and princess. This is no fairytale wedding, it's hell." She replied icily. Sending him one of her best death glares. He wasn't even phased. He actually walked closer to her and grabbed her chin. _

_" This is a fairytale honey. Think about it. A prince and princess destined to be together by birth and they actually fell in love with each other! I call it romantic." He kissed her. I almost used my shadow strangle but remembered I couldn't kill him. He stopped kissing her. " What's wrong honey? Why don't you ever kiss back?"_

_His happy-go-lucky attitude took a turn for the worst. He sounded ready to kill her. He slapped her...hard. She reached up and touched her red cheek. " What the hell was-" He pushed her off the little stand she was on. She looked terrfied and he was facing away from me. Jackass._

_" Listen. I love you and you love me, end of story!" He grabbed her by the arm and kissed her (again). She kissed him back. It felt like I was being stabbed multiple of times. He was really pissing me off. " Bye honey. We are going to buy that dress, let me talk to the tailor. You stay in here." _

_I moved behind a rack of dresses and hid myself. He walked passed me like nothing had happened in there. He was sweetly talking to the cashier. I was going to kill him one day. He is _**never **_touching her again. Never._

_I looked back at her. She was shaking on the ground. I came in the room and shut the door behind me. " Mari?"_

_She looked up at me. Her face all tearstained and filled with fright. She ran to me and was clinging to me for dear life. I just hugged her back. _

_~End Flashback~_

" It's ok. I won't let him hurt you. I'm not letting you get married to that thing. Don't worry." I was holding her close and letting her vent out. That so called 'prince' wasn't going to get her. Ideas started forming in my head. I had 3 plans calculated so far.

1) Running away together. Leaving our families, friends, and duties to our villages.

2) When she was at the altar I could yell ' I OBJECT!' with 4 other people. ( 5 people need to yell I object)

3) Or both of us could die. Then we could always be in heaven together.

I had no clue which plan I liked. I mean I still wanted kids so dying wouldn't help and I wouldn't want to leave everything behind yet I couldn't keep her here with him until the wedding.

" Shika? How are we getting out of this? I don't want to be married to him let alone have kids with him." My blood boiled with rage when I thought of him and her trying to have babies. I held on to her tighter.

" Ok I have 3 plans. 1) Running away 2) At the wedding I yell 'I object' and 3) Dying together. The best outcome would probably be running away but we would have to leave everything behind...including Gaara and Kankuro. The second one though....you could get hit a lot more because you would have to stay by him longer. The last...well you know that outcome. Which one do you want? I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll be there to protect you no matter what."

There was a long pause. " I want to run away with you....even if it means leaving my brothers behind. I am going to miss them terribly but they will understand why I did it. I'll even leave a note for them so they don't get worried. You should leave a note for everyone too."

Our decision was final. I picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window with her (of course after she changed into her normal clothes and bringing her fan along). We stopped by her house and packed her stuff up and did the same with mine. Each of us leaving a letter behind. I turned around watching Konoha fading into the distance.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

" Temari are you in here?'' I opened her door and saw everything out of order.

" Whoa what the hell happened in here." Kankuro replied.

I saw an envelope on the nightstand and it had my name on it.I calmly walked over to it and picked it up. Meanwhile Kankuro is freaking out.

_Gaara,_

_I'm running away. I don't want to marry him. I'll be safe because I'm bringing Shikamaru. I love him. More than anything else in the world (besides you and Kankuro). I will miss both of you terribly but...I need to get away from him. I have no clue where I'm going. Tell everyone I love them and will miss them. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Take care of yourself and Kankuro. I love you guys so much. You two are the best brothers anyone could ask for. I just wish I was a better sister for you two. Bye._

_ Temari_

" Heyyyy Gaara watcha got there." Kankuro snatched the letter out of my hand and read it. " She left..."

All was silent in the room. I thought Kankuro was going to cry but I was wrong. I wasn't going to cry either. Then Mr. I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass came in (Gaara hates the mist village prince XD).

" WHERE IS MYYYY TEMARI!!!?????" He yelled at us.

" She ran away." I spoke calmly. " She said she didn't want to marry you."

"......" He looked shocked but rage took over again. " I'm going to find her! Guards!! Find my beautiful fiancee and bring her back here to me. That's an order!!" All of the mist village's guards scattered like ants.

All I could do was watch. And very secretly hope they didn't find her. After all his name is Mr. I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass.

* * *

**Chouji's P.O.V.**

" SHIKAMARUUUU!!!! INO AND I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!! COULD YOU OPEN YOUR DOOR PLEASE!!?" I yelled to Shikamaru's bedroom door.

" Chouji! Don't scream in my ear! Geez....I'm already sad because of _the happy couple_." She said happy couple with a threatning tone to it. I knew she liked Shikamaru but I always hoped for her to really think about who cares more. She still hasn't seen it's me....oh ya I have to talk to Shikamaru about that. " Besides Chouji, haven't you tried to open the door?" She questioned, jealousy still evident in her voice.

" Oh he he ya I forgot." I pushed open the door and saw the room a mess. It was usually tidy and clean but clothes were everywhere and his bed was all messed up. There was a broken vase by the wall (earlier Shikamaru was so pissed off he threw a vase at the wall). The window was open letting the breeze flow in.

" What the hell happened here????" Ino asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. I looked around and saw in black marker on the wall a letter. " Ummm....what does it say Chouji? It's in some code I can't read."

" That code....Shikamaru and I made that code up when we were 7. Only we know it. I can't believe he still remembers it." I stood there astonished. I had to read it. " It says:

_Chouji and Ino_

_I won't be around anymore. Saving the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. She _**will not **_get abused by that that gay ass prince. I'm running away. I have no clue where we are going but we won't be back. I'm sorry Chouji. I'm sorry Ino. For everything. You guys have been the best team mates and friends ever. Tell everyone I'll miss them. Oh and tell my parents I'm sorry and I love them. Thank you.....Temari says thank you also and that she's sorry for taking me away from you guys. I really do want to protect her.....and this might be the only way I can. Once again I'm sorry. See you guys....maybe_

_ Shikamaru_

_P.S. Chouji take care of Ino_

Neither of us had move. All we knew was that Shikamaru left Konoha to save Temari and we had no clue where they were. We might never see him again. I collapssed to my knees and started to cry. Ino was sobbing uncontroablly. Shikamaru was gone along with the desert princess in the vast unknown.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This is totally what I did not expect to write. I just went with the flow on this one. Maybe two more chappies then I'm done! Also this is my first ShikaTema fic so don't be to harsh please :). Thanks for reading and please reveiw! No flames just constuctive criticism please. Oh and I've never really thought of how to make Gaara act so sorry if he's acting weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! **

**"talking"**

**thinking or narrating**

**--------------------------------------- end of p.o.v.**

_**~Flashback/End Flashback~**_

* * *

**Shika's P.O.V.**

We were miles and miles away from Konoha. We were in a small cave I found. The fire was going and Temari was cuddled up to me and my arm was around her. I was strangely happy. I mean even though I left everything behind I am still happy....I guess it's because of her. Dammit. I forgot about people coming after us. Even a freaking genius can't figure that out! I looked over at Temari. She had a little smile on her face and there were some blond strands covering her eyes. She was so vulnerable in her sleep.

" Hey Shika?" Huh. So she wasnt asleep after all.

" Yea?"

"...Are we going to be able to run away from the ninjas that chase after us?" I could tell she was scared even though it didn't seem like it.

" I hope so. I mean I'm not going to lie to you and say we are. There is a chance that they might get us." All I wanted was for her to be safe.

" Ok. I hope we get away. I don't even want to be near that guy." I chuckled. Her face just looked so funny when she said that last sentence.

" Why are you laughing at me?" I tried to speak to her but I couldn't stop laughing, now her face looked clueless.

Pretty soon we were trying to pin each other down in a fight. Well not an actual fight, I mean we were having fun. I pinned her down on the floor and we were both breathing hard. She was smiling and her eyes had this spark that made her glow. I leaned down and kissed her. We were making out and I was just about to try to take off her top then I heard a noise at the front of the cave.

" So this is what my fiance decides to do. Run away with..." He looked at me with disgust. " This stupid ninja."

I looked around and saw jonin ninjas all around us. Fuck. I looked down at Temari and she looked so depressed. I knew what she was thinking. She was going back and marrying the jerk leaving me. I kissed her this time. Might as well piss him off.

" Could you leave? We are in the middle of something." I said. I almost smirked because his mouth had fallen to the ground in shock.

"......YOU KISS THIS BASTARD AND NOT ME!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He was yelling at Temari. My rage took over and I charged him with a kunai. Then something hit my head and I fell to the ground.

I could hear Temari screaming no and I sort of saw her above me with tears, I think? I saw someone grab her arms and drag her away from me. Then the world went black.

* * *

**Temari's P.O.V. **

Shikamaru charged at the prince. Then I saw one of the ninjas hit him in the head. It was a really hard blow. Then he fell to the ground. I ran towards him screaming not caring whether people saw me crying. " Come on Shikamaru....wake up." I whispered and he probably didn't even hear me. Then the prince grabbed my arms and tore me away from the one I loved.

" Sweetie....why would you run away? You were captured werent you?" I just shook my head not trusting my voice. " Well then what happened?"

I knew he was expecting an answer but I didn't know what to say. " Umm...I was nervous about the wedding....so I got scared and ran off. I couldn't go by myself so I brought one of my friends from Konoha with me." I wondered if that would even make sense. I wonder if he bought it.

" Then why the hell was he on top of you and you both were making out??" His rage was starting to come out. He didn't buy it.

" I....." I looked over at Shikmaru getting tied up. He was waking up and looked at me. He tried to speak.

" Mari?" Everyone looked at him. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being able to protect you from that jackass and I love you more than anything else in the world." Then he blacked out again.

Of course I had to start crying even more. " He......loved......you?" The prince said. " You love him back don't you?" I nodded my head yes. I had to see a glimmer of hope. Maybe he would realize I didn't want to be with him. I wanted to be with Shikamaru. Maybe he would see this marriage is wrong.

" Well that's going to change. We **will **get married and be in love for the rest of our lives!" He then smacked me and started to drag me away. I felt as if I was being tied to a cannon ball and dropped in the ocean and I was drowning. Except instead of dying, I was forced to painfully stay alive even though I couldn't breathe. This marriage no this man was my hell. I realized that I was never going to be able to escape from him. He would be there all the time. Never leaving. I would never be happy.

I was going to die if he hurt me to much. I was going to leave the real man I loved. These thoughts just brought more silent tears.

* * *

**Chouji's P.O.V.**

I looked at the gate hoping to see my pineapple head friend. Truly I missed him. I know that sounds gay but we were friends since we were little. He was my best friend. Then I saw some figures. Maybe about 20 of them. I saw one figure carrying Shikamaru! On this white horse was Temari and the prince from the mist village. I saw Shikamaru up and looking very pissed off. He was glaring at something..or someone. I looked at Temari and the guy had his hands all over her! She was in his lap (somehow) and he was holding onto her for dear life. Her face though....it made me want to hit the guy.

She looked so depressed. It probably made Shikamaru want to kill the guy. When I say Shikamaru is mad...he's furious. I mean he looks ready to kill. I saw the guy lean down and lift her chin up and slowly kiss her. Shikamaru's expression turned to outrage. He started stuggling and his eyes...they had fire in them. I have never seen him so worked up before. I guess he really did love her.

Ino walked up to me. " Chouji...." I looked at her. She was also sad. What was with her? " They are locking Shika-kun up." No wonder she was sa-wait what?

" What do you mean Ino? Why would they do that???" I was starting to panic. My bestfriend locked up over a girl? Now that's just plain stupid.

" He ran out of the village...with no passport. He has to get locked up. The stupid mist village royal pain in the ass requested it. It's only until he and Temari leave the village. And that's gonna be after the wedding which it will be to late to stop them from getting married. Shika-kun is just gonna have to move on." She kind of smiled at this. I mentally sighed.

" Ino he is never getting over her. Never."

She smiled and had this evil glint in her eyes. " Never say never Chouji." With that said she winked at me and walked away. Great...now she's going to try and flirt with him and make me jealous without even knowing.

Some ANBU agents came by the little herd of people and grabbed Shikamaru.

" No! Don't take him away from me...please don't!" Temari was screaming and now crying. The mist village prince (gotta think of a name...hmm) just glared at Shikamaru.

" Sweetie it's for the best. You two need to stay away from each other. Forever. I mean you don't need him. You have me." He kissed her again.

" Get your filthy fucking hands off **my **girlfriend!" Shikamaru somehow escaped the ANBU agents and pushed the dude off his horse and catching Temari bridal style. He sweetly kissed her and happily I might add she kissed back. The guy now looked even more outraged and kicked Shikamaru's legs. He fell (which was actually pretty hilarious but in the current situation I would never say that). Temari rolling a bit aways from my bestfriend. Shikamaru was about to get up and get her but something stopped him.

Sand. Gaara's sand. Everyone could tell he was not happy about his sister getting married off to the pain in the ass but he had to let the marriage fall through because Suna didn't need war. That was the only thing getting in Gaara's way from killing him.

" Shikamaru..." Gaara looked down at him and kneeled next to him. I couldn't tell what he was saying but Shikamru looked sad, determined, and defeated at the same time. I'd ask him later when we were alone in the little jail dungeon place. Of course I was going to visit him. Pretty soon the ANBU agents were dragging him off. Everyone's eyes were looking at Gaara except for two pairs of eyes. Shikamaru was looking at Temari and she was looking at him.

They were a pair of star crossed lovers.

At least Romeo and Juliet got to end up with each other in heaven. These two didn't get that much luck.

**~* 2 hours later *~**

I walked in and saw Shikamaru leaning against the barred window looking at the starry night sky. No doubt that he was thinking of Temari and some way out of this. His hands were in their usual thinking postiton.

" Hey Shikamaru. You ok?"

He didn't move his head. " No. I'm thinking a way out of this fucked up mess."

Yep he was furious. " Well what did Gaara say to you earlier? You know before you got dragged to this dinky place."

" He said he would much rather see me at the altar with her than ' Mr. I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass' and if I really loved her that much I needed to figure out how to solve this whole damn problem." He started muttering to himself. I could makeout ' I miss her so much' and ' I'm going to rip that guy's throat off because he was touching her'.

" So...have you figured anything out?" I questioned. Secretely wanting them to get together.

He smikred. " Chouji." He began. " Your unlocking this door." I stared at him in shock. Me? " I want to have kids Chouji...with her not some other woman I don't even love. I want to wake up holding her and thinking how did I get this lucky? I want a girl and a boy. I want her to be Nara Temari....not Nanochi Temari or Sabaku no Temari. I want her. I need her. Can you please just this once and only time get me out so I can make her and myself happy? I'll do anything...anything Chouji." His fist balled up and I knew he hated begging.

"....fine Nara. But just this once." I had sarcasm hinting in my voice to let him know I was kidding about the just once thing. He looked at me and smiled. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. He walked out.

" Thank-you Chouji. Your the greatest friend anyone could have." He hugged me (as friends! I'm not gay!!!!). Then spoke.

" Chouji....we have a wedding to crash."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Well I love the last line Shika says. I can't wait for the rest! I'm actually really excited to write this story. And I haven't gotten really bad writer's block yet....well yet. Sorry for spelling and grammer issues. I'll be posting chappie 4 up soon. Maybe 3 more chappies? Thanks for reading and please reveiw! Au revoir. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! **

**"talking"**

**thinking or narrating**

**--------------------------------------- end of p.o.v.**

_**~Flashback/End Flashback~**_

**--------------------with person---------------------**

* * *

**Temari's P.O.V.**

I looked in the mirror and what I saw upset me. A girl was looking at me. She had her hair up in a bun and two strands framed her face. In the bun were two blood red roses with a little bit of glitter on them. Her ears had diamond studs in them and her dress was strapless and it hugged her body until it reached her waist. From there the dress flared out. Her necklace was a silver chain and a little heart at the end. Her high heels tied up all the way to her knee ending with a little red rose. Her eyeshadow was a light red and there was a little design by her eye. Her eyes though...were so sad. There wasn't any spark in them.

Usually on the wedding day everyone is supposed to be happy. I was the only one that wasn't and it was _my _wedding. I thought about the man I was forced to marry. He looked like a gentleman. Really he was the devil. Her hurt me...badly. After he and I got back from my last moment in heaven, I was thrown against a wall. Kicked a few times and punched once or twice. I was very happy that cover up actually works. Without it...I would have a lot more scars and bruises showing.

I thought about him. He was so perfect. He loved me more than I could imagine anyone would. We cared about each other. It just wasn't fair. You would think with my shitty life that I'd end up happy I guess I was wrong.

" Miss Temari. It's time." I saw the doors. Just beyond the doors, down the aisle, up at the altar was my hell.

The music started going and one by one my bridesmaids headed down the aisle. TenTen looked at me with pity eyes. I know why she gave me that look. She pities me because she got her true love, Neji Hyuuga, and I didn't. " Here comes the bride" started playing and the doors opened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Shika (it will be in his P.O.V.)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Shikamaru. Can you hear me? This is Kiba." _

" Yeah loud and clear. What's happening at the chapel?"

_" Ummm...Temari is walking down the aisle....well she just made it to the altar. She looks so sad."_

I clenched my teeth. I wasn't going to make it. At the rate I'm running I'm not making it. I'm going to get pissed off if I get there just a moment after they are already married. I could sort of see the chapel nw but I still probably won't make it.

So close. " Kiba what's going on? I was starting to get antsy.

_" Ummm..heh heh....something about sickness and health...ummm till death do us part?" _

I was about to shut off the walkie talkie but decided not to. Almost there. I was running up the lawn. I was determined to make it. I will save her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Temari (it will be in her P.O.V.)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Do you Sabaku no Temari take Jyou Nanochi to be your husband, in sickness and health, rich or poor, to be there by his side and help him through difficult times, till death do you part?" The priest asked me.

I stood there not sure if I should yes or no. Jyou have me a look that said ' say yes or die'.

" I do." Almost breaking right there in front of everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Shika (it will be in his P.O.V.)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are the chapel doors. Fuck guards. One looked my way. " Get him!" They charged me. Kunai's were thrown at me and I dodged them easily. They must be a chuunins.

" Shadow strangle!" They all collapsed with their necks the wrong way. I felt something painful. I saw some blood on my body. A litttle stab. " Kiba when?" I was positioned at the door all ready.

_" Ummm...when are you supposed to yell I object?"_

" After they say doe nayone object to this marriage."

_" Oh shit. Haha umm they are about to kiss...the priest just said you my now kiss the bride, hurry."_

I growled. Dumbass Kiba. I saw the doors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Temari (agian it is in her P.O.V.)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You may now kiss the bride!" Jyou took off my veil and was leaning down. All hope was lost. He didn't come. For all I know, he's dead. I'll never reach happiness again. His lips were so close to me now. I closed my eyes and a single tear fell.

" I OBJECT!!" Everyone turned their head. I opened my eyes and they locked on the thing at the end of the aisle. There was my Shika. He had some blood on his clothes and there were some holes. I didn't care though. He was there and that's all that mattered. Hope filled me again. I ran towards him and hugged him.

" Stop interrupting _**my **_happy ending!!!"

He ran forward with a knife and Shikamaru pulled me behind him and stopped the knife with a kunai.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Sorry about making this short, I wanted a cliffy really bad ^_^. Maybe a few more chappies. No clue. Very close to the end though. Thanks for reading and please reveiw. Remember no flames please! See ya soon and I'll update as fast as I can. Bye Bye! **

**Oh and for my other story What I'm looking for.....I have a veryyyyy bad writers block for it. I'll update as soon as I get the ideas back and finish it. Thank you for being patient with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! **

**"talking"**

**thinking or narrating**

**--------------------------------------- end of p.o.v.**

_**~Flashback/End Flashback~**_

**--------------------with person---------------------**

* * *

**Shika's P.O.V.**

I just nearly stopped the kunai. " Your happy ending? I'm trying to save the one I love from a jackass that's you. Your village is going so low just so you can have a girl from Suna even though she is already in love and dating a guy a.k.a. me. Why are you even going through all this just to have her?" I wanted answers now.

" Why am I going through all this you ask?" He looked at Temari up and down his eyes lingering on a certain area. I growled at him. He looked back at me (finally). " Ok....well have you seen her? I only want to marry her cause she is fuckin hot and I bet the sex is gonna be great!" He winked at Temari. I felt her flinch and take a step back.

" Asshole your not touching **my **sister ever!'' Gaara interrupting my fight with him. " If you think your going to lay a hand on her, your damn wrong!" He started making his way towards us but one of Jyou's guards stopped him.

Jyou was smirking now. " What are smiling at?" I questioned him. Behind me, I felt Temari well not there. I spun around and saw her a few feet away with a sword to her neck, a kunai to her stomach, and a gun to her head. Man, this guy is such a stuck-up bastard. " What do you want from me?"

A few feet away Gaara stopped walking and his eyes widened then narrowed. He cared about Temari and Kankuro so much that no one except the three knew. Only Kankuro and Temari knew how much he loved them. His eyes for once in my life (that I have seen) showed fear. " Jyou Nanochi....why....what.....we had a deal." Gaara stammered.

" Well this ninja-" He moved his head towards me. " Got in my way. So since the wedding didn't happen _Kazakage _then she's dying." From the corner of my eye, I saw the sword about to slice her neck, the kunai inching towards her stomach, and the trigger on the gun being slightly pulled. I closed my eyes. BAMM! I opened my eyes expecting to see my dead girlfriend on the ground. Instead I saw sand all around where she was supposed to be.

" Your stupid." That was all Kankuro had to say.

I looked at Gaara. What was that deal they were talking about? " Kazekage. What was that deal? Why is all this happening?" I was basically begging for answers so I could come up with a non-mistake plan to get us out of here...alive.

" The deal was....." I looked at Jyou. He was holding Temari close to him and now he was the one pointing a gun to her head. What is with this guy? " For me and Temari to get married and have a treaty with Suna. If it doesn't happen then Temari loses her life and Suna goes against the Mist village in battle. That's why your precious little girlfriend." He shrugged Temari. " Wants to marry me. She desires life and wants to keep Suna out of war. Does that make sense?"

I nodded my head slowly. Eyes still narrowed. I just couldn't wait to kill this guy. " So we are just going to continue wth the wedding, you know whe-" I threw the kunai.

He saw it coming. " NO!" I screamed and ran towards the lying figure on the gorund.

Temari took his place. He moved her. There was a big gash in her stomach. The red blood staining her clean, white dress.

" What did you think you could do little boy!?" The prince screamed at me. " Kill me. Now **your **the reason for her death!" He started laughing. I saw his death going towards him. Sand.

The sand started traveling up his body. He looked down and his eyes were wide and filled with fear. " Kazekage....you can't kill me."

" Oh yes I can. Kankuro wants to stab you before I kill you. He wants revenge also you son-of-a-bitch." Kankuro went up to him stabbed him once in the stomach and twice in the leg and once in his right arm.

" Hey Gaara. I'm done. Kill this worthless thing." With that said, the last thing he ever did was scream no.

" Desert Funerl." The screaming stopped and the sand retreated.

The battle was over.

* * *

**Temari's P.O.V.**

The pain it was too much to bear. I was trying so hard to fight back but it was diffficult. I could hear Shikamaru whispering to me ' stay alive' but the pain. I heard Gaara and Kankruo kill that thing. I was proud of them. Yet I was secretly terrified. I didn't want to die. I glanced at Shikamaru. My vision was getting blurry.

" Shika....maru." He looked at me. " A ninja always has to deal with losses. Please don't miss me." Then I wiped away one of his tears.

" Crybaby....I love...you." Then I started closing my eyes. Before I was swallowed by darkness, I felt a pair of lips and I heard him saying stay awake for me, just stay awake. Then he said I love you too Mari.

That's when my world ended. The whole world went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well I think I did ok. A reveiwer asked about Gaara's positionin in this whole thing. I'm not that god at writing Gaara's P.O.V. at all. I really need to get better at writing from his. I didn't want to put him in here much yet you still need your brothers in the wedding so yep. Thanks for reading and please reveiw! Next chappie might be the last. Maybe. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chappie 6!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! **

**"talking"**

**thinking or narrating**

**--------------------------------------- end of p.o.v.**

_**~Flashback/End Flashback~**_

**--------------------with person---------------------**

* * *

**Chouji's P.O.V.**

Shikamaru was an absolute mess. He was moving his fingers, like fidegeting. He was very pale but he wasn't sick. His eyes were trained to the door of her room he wasn't allowed to enter yet. His whole body still...just waiting for the bad news we knew that was coming. Well Gaara and Kankuro still hoped and hoped but Shikamaru was a strategist. He knew when someone was dead or not. It just happened to be one of those times. Course this death was probably as bad or worse than Asuma's death.

To tell you the truth, I am more worried about how this will affect his health. When she said they couldn't be together, he didn't sleep much. He drank and ate but not like someone should. It was only every once in awhile. I hate seeing him like this. My best friend shouldn't be going through this.

" Chouji....it's my.....fault." He kept whispering it over and over. Never stopping. Ino was here just to keep Shikamaru comfort. I only came because I knew Shikamaru needed someone and I don't mean someone like her brothers. In fact Kankuro was glaring at Shikamaru but Gaara nudged him and they spoke a few words. Then Sakura said they could go in. They got up and left. 15 minutes later the quiet was broken. We heard freaking out in the room and then Sakura ran in then 5 minutes later she came out muttering stupid. Shikamaru looked worried yet looked like he was trying not to let out a laugh.

" Shika-kun?" He looked surprised and looked over. His face went flat. He thought it was her. How is he going to be happy again when one little name made him remember her?

He let out an exasperated sigh. " Yes Ino?"

" I was just wondering.....if she you know-" He flinched. " Can we maybe get together?"

He looked at her like she was stupid. It looked like he was going to go off but he didn't....strangely. " No Ino. I love her and she will be **alive **and stay....." His sentence just stopped. I looked where he was looking and it was Sakura.

'' Shikamaru you can go in now. Her brothers are done. Don't expect her to wake up." He just nodded ad slowly got up. He looked at me and Ino and went in the room.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V. (This is when they go in the room and Sakura comes out saying stupid. Sorry for confusion!)**

She layed there motionless. Yet her chest was going up and down with her breaths. The bandages at her stomach had blood on them. I didn't blame the pineapple head...Kankuro did though. I told him it was a misunderstanding and that the prince moved her in front of him.

Mr. I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass technically killed my sister. Temari and I...we just got to know each other. I just started to care for me sister. I loved her (as a sister people geesh). I looked at Kankuro he was just staring at her statue like body. She did look dead but thank kami she wasn't.

" Is she dead?" He asked that question when the heart beat moniter was saying she was living. Wow. Is he still in shock or just born a dumbass?

" Kankuro do you see that machine? It means she is still alive, stop asking stupid questions. Please." I never said please to him. He understood.

. We both looked at the machine. Kankuro ran and pressed the button for the nurse, Sakura. She ran right in.

" What's wrong? What's going on?"

" Well the heart checker thingy started going beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep and it freaked me out. And now I'm all panicky because I don't now what it does. It's still beeping and it's a creepy noise and Gaara said it means she's alive or dead but I don't know what to dooooo!" Kankuro explained it very professionally. I sighed.

" Oh she's fine. That moniter isn't suppposed to be plugged in though. It makes sure if they are asleep or not. Sorry." She unplugged the machine and said we could leave if we wanted...we were going to visit her tomorrow anyway. We left quietly without saying a word. Well except for Kankuro mostly. He was still frightened to death about the stupid moniter. I smirked. If only Temari saw...she would be making fun of him for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Shikamaru's P.O.V. **

She looked so peaceful except for the gash. Her hair was down which I have seen only once or twice and it was spralwed out and it made her look like an angel. Well I mean I didn't want her to be an angel because that meant she was dead. I remember when she first let me take it down.

_~Flashback~_

_"Shikaaaaaaaaaa. Why are you doing this?" I smirked against her neck._

_" You know, I really like this position we're in." She smiled this drop dead gorgeous smile and it made my heart jump. _

_" Course you do Shika-kun. Your on top of me and your hand is going up my top and I'm kissing you. Oh did I mention that it's a little hot in here." She did look amazing. Not just her, she had a glow to her. Her smile lit up the sky, her personality made me love her. She isn't too pretty or too ugly. She is wayy too troublesome but I would want her no other way. She's everything to me. _

_" God I love you.''_

_She laughed. " Yes you do. And I know why."_

_" Really why. Explain." I was curious now. She was the only one I couldn't read. _

_" Have you seen me? I'm amazing." She winked and laughed. _

_" You are amazing." I looked at her and froze. I needed her. " Mari...." _

_She cocked her head. " Yea Shika-kun?" _

_I reached up and took her hair ties out slowly...one by one. She just watched me with a weird expression. Her hair was golden and a little wavy. It framed her face perfectly. _

_" I love you Shika-kun." _

_" I love you too Mari." Then I reached down and kissed her soft lips._

_~End Flashback~_

I missed her. How long had it been since...the incident? Three days mabe four? I don't know. My nights and days keep blending together. Not enough sleep. I kept glancing at her. Making sure she was still there. This was a complete nightmare and I would surely wake up soon. Hopefully very soon.

I don't want what we have to end. I love her more than everything. In my eyes she has no flaws...she's the perfect girl. Sure she makes me get up in the morning but even my mom couldn't do that. I still remember the time I was going to ask her out for the first time.

_~Flashback~_

_Temari looked at me. We were at the gate and the guards were on their coffee had been in Konoha for 2 weeks and I was her guide. She had to stay at my house and I am regretting letting her leave. There's the part of me saying ' let her go, it's the right thing to do' (my mind of course) and then the other half is saying ' coward get your lazyass up and kiss her' (my heart)._

_" Well bye Shikamaru. See you in...I think a month? Well unless I have a mission like A rank or S." _

_" Me too. The next meeting is in a month? Damn."_

_" Well the chuunin exams are getting closer by the second so I'll have to be in town more and help out. I'll miss my brothers of course."_

_Weirdly a slight pang of jealousy went through my body. They were her brothers and it didn't make any sense. I sighed. " How troublesome. More of you." _

_We both started to laugh. " See you later crybaby. I have to get-" _

_Trapped just like a bug in a spider's web._

_" Before you go, I need to talk to you." She gave me a puzzled look and gave me a look saying ok. (she's in the shadow jutsu, can't move)_

_I walked closer, she walked closer. I didn't stop walking until we were almost pressed against each other._

_" Nara...what the he-" I had to shut her up after all._

_Her lips were sweet heaven to my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she did the same except around my neck. She didn't know but I let go of the jutsu. We stopped only for breath._

_" Nara...Shika....what does this mean?"_

_I sighed...again. " Troublesome woman, will you go out with me, next time your here?"_

_She smiled. " Thought you would never ask." With that said we kissed again. _

_~End Flashback~_

I wonder if she would ever wake up. I mean the past week or two has been hell. Everytime I went in town I saw them together and he still held her. I was the one who was supposed to be walking her around and holding her. I sighed and put my hands on my head and the elbows on the edge of the bed. I would do anything to keep her alive. Even if it meant fighting.

_~Flashback~_

_" Why can't you stay here?"_

_" Well Suna was attacked by the Akatsuki. They need me. My brothers need me. My two bestfriends need me. Why shouldn't I go?"_

_" Your brothers need you? What about me? I need you here too, you can't just get up and leave."_

_" Watch me.'' She picked her fan and placed it on her back and picked up her bag heading for the door._

_" Temari...don't leave dammit!"_

_" Or what? They are my family. The last of it. I have no one else. I love them. I would die to save them. Shikamaru if you can't see that....then maybe....we need to."_

_" Need to what?" _

_" Need to break-up. I guess I'm going." A tear escaped and I realized how stupid the argument was._

_" Mari. Don't leave yet. I'm sorry about the fight. I guess, strangely I was jealous that you were going after them. I love you."_

_She turned around and hugged me. " I love you too Shika-kun. I'll be back soon." _

_" Stay safe and don't do anything stupid, troublesome woman."_

_She gave me a smirk. " I'll try." Then she was gone._

_~End flashback~_

Why did this have to happen? I hate this. I heard moving on the bed. I looked up. Her lips were on mine. I pulled away and smiled. '' You're up."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**It's done! My sis said it would be better if I ended it here because it would be a cute ending. I think my favorite flashback was the first. I thought I did reallyyyy good. Thanks for being patient with me and the updating. Sorry about all the short chapters. Thanks for reading and please reveiw! Oh and also for spelling mistakes.**


	7. Author's Notes

**NOTICE!**

**I have a sequel for this story. It is called Revenge till the end. Just letting yall know. Au revoir! :)**


End file.
